


Together

by fififolle



Category: Y Gwyll | Hinterland
Genre: Gen, Hero Worship, Introspection, Shyness, Team Feels, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fififolle/pseuds/fififolle
Summary: Coda to the S3 finale of Hinterland, where Tom Mathias shows Lloyd Elis his appreciation with that touch.





	Together

There's something sad about his DCI. Lloyd can see that, and he's not exactly known for his people skills. 

But Tom Mathias isn't the caring, sharing type, and that has always suited Lloyd just fine. He prefers it when he has a task to focus on. Data to find, sort, analyse. Evidence to build a case that will stick. And that's what Mathias has always asked of him. Everything Mathias ever asked of him was worth it. Never more so than going after ex-Chief Inspector Robert Owen.

Mared, Siân, Lloyd, they all trusted Mathias, and he led them into the dark. Lloyd asked what Mathias needed of them, then they followed.

No case ever has a happy ending, but even taking on the darkness and _winning_ couldn't take away the sadness from Mathias.

But the man was satisfied, at least. Lloyd felt that in his bones. The whole team could feel it. And when Tom thanked them all, touched _him_ , held his arm to say thank you, Lloyd felt like they were almost close.

They'd taken on the darkness together, and won. And if Lloyd ever thought he could do anything to take away that sadness, he'd do that too.

~


End file.
